Pokemon Guardian Cloud
by Supercloud15
Summary: A hero corrupted by humans, living amonst Pokemon, and will anything it takes to exterminte the humans. That all went south once yellow came in… This story is based on the manga of the series, if you havent read it you could get confused, you can go to to read it online at mangahere .com
1. Chapter 1

Epilogue:

Looks: /945zwF3

Age: 15 (Present day)

Gender: Male

Brief Descript: Hates humans. Despises them. Even hates himself for being one. Raised by lucarios. Fluent in martial arts and Aura capabilities. Scowl never goes away, even when clearly enjoying himself. Cares deeply for Pokémon.

Hometown: Ilex Forest

Relatives: No blood family living, Adopted mother and father deceased, brother with him (in pokeball)

Present Day Pokémon:

Lucario (His adopted brother)

Mightyena

Latios

Celebi (hides under his hat)

Charizard

Mightyena and Charizard started off in basic forms and came with Cloud after he liberated them from abusive trainers

Part 1: Beginnings

Once there was a family, as happy as they could be. Two young adults with a new child, living in Ilex forest, a peaceful place surrounded by Pokémon. There was even a mother Lucario who appeared to them every now and then and played with their child. But one day, a nearby trainer, clearly a noob, accidently set the forest ablaze with a stray attack, the fire did not go too far luckily, but close enough to catch the cottage in which the family was staying. The child and mother Lucario were outside at the time. Lucario had lunged inside to try and help the family, only to come out with a depressed face and empty hands. Even the child, so young fully understood the situation and burst into tears. Lucario, in fear that the fire would spread and she'd lose the child too, took it back to her den. The father had no problem with the child, after he got it to finally shut up. The baby, named Cloud spent most of its time rough housing with its Adopted brother riolu. One day after wandering through Ilex, Cloud, now 8, spotted his father watching over the horizon. Cloud joined him only to wish he hadn't, we say a Pokémon, a poochyena being abused by a trainer for losing a battle, the other trainer was gone, clearly not wanting to get involved. Lucario could feel Clouds rage rising, and before he could tell him to not do anything stupid cloud was already off, pummeling the kid who hadn't even seen it coming. He ripped the pokeball off the kid's belt and crushed it, the poochyena ran off into the woods. The kid pulled out a gun on Cloud, who not even knowing what a gun was charged, he would have died if Father Lucario hadn't teleported him out of there at the last moment. Later that day the poochyena followed Cloud's scent and stayed with him. But something changed within Cloud that day. He got irritated easily, taking everything so seriously and lost his ability to joke around. What happened in the next few years guaranteed it was permanent. Cloud, age 13 and his brother now a lucario were scouring the forest for berries on mother's request, when they heard nearby trainers.

"Hey watch out, I heard team Rocket's in the area."

"So what? Those guys are as much a threat as a magikarp"

"True enough, but they've been getting more aggressive lately, did you hear about the marowak in lavender they killed?" "Yeah I heard red fought the ghost, let's drop this conversation, lavender town gives me the creeps"

Lucario and Cloud exchanged glances, Pokémon killers? In Ilex forest? They dropped what they were doing, to make sure their family was alright, and… they weren't. Their father had already died in battle, and their mother went with enough time to give her kids one last glance. Lucario and Cloud both went haywire, they attack the grunts. The grunts never reported back to Giovanni that day. After that day Cloud made a point to never let another human set foot in Ilex, every time someone stepped foot in his home his would attack them with explosive aura balls. Eventually, Azuela town just decided to build an alternate route to Goldenrod to avoid any more attacks. To this day Cloud keeps his post, on top of the overhang where his father once stood.…

I already have more parts at the ready, depends on how popular these get

Leave a comment if I should continue (deluge )

Make a review if I should continue ( Fanfiction)


	2. Cloud vs Red

Pokémon trainer Red

Red was walking through Aluzea town stocking up on supplies, getting ready for his battle at Goldenrod city, he considered taking the path through Ilex forest, hearing of a legendary Pokémon said to hide there. As he reach the outskirts of Aluzea he was stopped by a police officer.

Officer: What are you doing kid?

Red: I'm heading to Goldenrod

Officer: It's not a law, so I can't force you, but I highly suggest taking the new bridge going over Ilex.

Red: Huh? But I want to go in to catch the legendary Pokémon. Whats the matter?

Officer: Haven't you heard? Theres some kid in there who attacks everyone who dares try to step foot in Ilex. We tried to apprehend him but we were no match…

Red: HA! Don't you know? I'm Kanto's champion! I'm also only a 3 year winning, whoever's in there won't stand a chance!

Officer: 3 year streak? Your Red?

Red: Of course, so can I go?

Officer: Like I said I can't stop you, but if your Red it does put my mind at ease, you should be safe.

Red: Bye!

Red walks to the entrance to Ilex only to be confronted by a figure, standing in the shadows against a tree, making his features unseeable. Execpt for the glaring, soul piercing, courage killing green eyes.

?: go the hell away. No human is permitted to step foot in here

Red: look pal I don't know who the hell you think you are blocking everyone from here, but you clearly don't know who your talking to. I am the strongest trainer ever!

?: huh. Heard that maybe… 9 or so times? I don't know, I lost track.

Red: yeah well I'm different so beat it.

?: Very well, but attempt to step foot in Ilex and you will regret it.

The figure leaves so quickly it's as if he teleported, Red stood there trying to piece together what had just happened. When his mind was fixed he went for the Ilex, but his foot stop in midstep, he couldn't move it. In fact, he couldn't move his entire body.

The eyes were back, this time with an outline of a hand glowing blue.

?: You aren't too intelligent you know that?

Red: What the hell going on? Why can't I move?

? Exactly what I said, you will regret it. I told you to keep out, and you set your dirty human foot in my home anyway. Now you will pay.

Red is tossed back by an invisible force and lands right on his ass. Seeing the figure coming Red instantly pulls out a pokeball. The figure comes out, he's about 15 or 16, long blond hair, and a clearly permanent scowl with a hint of boredom.

Red: who are you…? What was that…?

Cloud: My name is Cloud, and I pushed you with Aura, I hope you don't plan on using Pokémon to fight your battles. That will only make it worse for you

Red: bring it on

Red sends out the pokeball, which mercifully contained Pika, his Pikachu. Cloud threw out a pokeball containing a Lucario.

Red: Pika! Use thunderbolt!

Cloud: …

Pika unleashes thunderbolt, but lucario dodges it easily and attacks with Extreme speed

Red: what? But he never gave the command!

Cloud: I am speaking with lucario with my thoughts, of course you'd need to shout your battle strategies. Typical Human.

Red: Oh yeah!? We'll see about that, Pika use thunder

Cloud:…

Lucario agains dodges without problem and hurls a bunch of aura spheres at pika, nearly making it faint.

Red: (Damn… how am supposed to dodge properly if I cant tell what he's about to do?) I'm not giving up yet!

Cloud: there is no need, its over.

Lucario is behind pika and unleashes another Extreme speed. Pika is knocked out by this attack.

Red: I'm not finished! I still have 5 more left

Cloud: ENOUGH. You clearly are not going to beat me, you will allow your Pokémon to get hurt for nothing

Red: …!

Cloud uses aura to throw red far away from pika and heals it. Pika gets up, runs up clouds arm and nuzzles him, cloud scatches him behind the ears without dropping his scowl.

Red: (what…? Pika isn't friendly to anyone…) What now?

Cloud: Now you get lost. Now you be happy I'm giving you this back despite you clearly don't deserve it

Cloud sends pika back to Red, who is greeted with a warm friendly deadly electrocution. Cloud heads back to Ilex.

Red: Cloud… whats his problem?

Pika: -shocks red again-


	3. Amarillo del Bosque Verde

Chapter 3

Amarillo del Bosque Verde

Yellow was traveling through Johto when she heard about how Red was attacked and defeated. Not believing Red had actually been beaten, but was just being curious she headed for Azuela town were it happened. She asked around, but most people weren't even aware of Red's presence. Others told the same story, that if Red was attacked at Ilex there could only be one cause, Cloud, a Pokémon trainer with the ability to connect to Pokémon like no other, even breaking the barriers of the most human hating Pokémon. Dubbed Pokémon Guardian Cloud for his violent aggression towards anyone who harms a Pokémon in his presence or tries to enter the forest. Yellow even further interested at the thought of another Pokémon connector (hopefully one that wont attempt to destroy the world). She headed off to Ilex despite many protests of the people. When she arrived she noticed something, battle damage.

Yellow: (hmmm… well whither if it was Red or not a battle definitely happened here, although it looks one sided, as if the one was trying desperately not to lose…)

Cloud: Well look at you Sherlock, you've figured it out, Gold Star!

Yellow: Who said that, and… did you just read my thoughts?

Cloud: me. –Cloud steps out of shadows- and yeah, creepy ain't it?

Yellow: Highly. Who was on the other end of this?

Cloud: Oh this? The fall of the legendary trainer Red, let's see anyone even consider entering my forest now.

Yellow: Huh? You mean you the one who's been attacking random people?

Cloud: -claps- Wow your on a roll today!

Yellow: What the hell is wrong with you?

Cloud: humans are what is wrong with me.

Yellow: Wha… what happened?

Cloud: do you think I'd tell you, I'm done with my joking around, state your business here.

Yellow: I at first came to see if Red was really beaten, then it became a search for the Pokémon connector

Cloud: well here I am, now beat it.

Yellow: What if I don't want to?

Cloud: -uses aura to push yellow away from Ilex- simple, next time it won't just be a push. –Goes back to overhang-

Yellow: … -defiantly goes back to entrance and sits down-

Cloud: this… this is a new form of resistance, sheesh how old are you 5? I'm not going to waste my energy as long as you don't try to enter I no longer care.

After about an hour, Cloud again starts to care, as Yellow has still not left out or attempted to enter the forest, he was starting to lose his mind from boredom, he even considering convincing Yellow to try. At this point his hat begins to rustle. Huh, looks like celebi's up, maybe something interesting will happen Cloud thought. Celebi pushes off clouds hat and flies over to Yellow, equally bored, and starts playing with Yellow.

Cloud: (well… at least it was interesting…)

Yellow: -laughs as celebi flies around her-

Cloud: (ok that's my limit) Celebi get away from the human, you don't know where they've been. –Celebi flies over to cloud and starts saying its name :D-

Cloud: well I highly doubt that… Celebi I'm not in the mood for jokes… fine! I will take your word for it. Stupid human, for some reason my Celebi wants me to let your through, please by all means do something bad so I can stop dying of boredom and finally deal with you

Yellow: …?

Cloud teleports to the shadows and watches Yellow, waiting for a bad move. But Yellow simply packs up and leaves back to town. (Um… ok then… what the hell. .-. if he wasn't going to enter the forest what was the point in sitting there for an hour… eh probably principles.) [AN: yes I put "he" on purpose cloud thinks Yellow's guy right now to represent how the vast majority of Manga readers believe this until her hat falls off]

-The next day-

Cloud wakes up and gets back to his position on the overhang, mentally chatting it up with Celebi. Up until the point where Cloud accidently called her "celery" and it got quiet for a while. It was about noon when Yellow came back. She sat right where she was before.

Yellow: hello again

Cloud. No…

Yellow: How you been?  
Cloud: no no no…

Yellow: hello… ya there?

Cloud: GOD DAMMIT why are you here?!

Yellow: You think I got something better to do pal?

Cloud: bah! I Know you do. You don't need to sit there and bother me with your human filth all day.

Yellow: Fine be that way.

Cloud: I will, maybe it'll get you to leave

Yellow: unlikely.

Cloud: DAMN IT!

Yellow: :3

Cloud: (just ignore it and it will go away, just like all pests)

-5 Hours Later-

Yellow: -whistles Pokémon Yellow version them-

Cloud: (WHY… THE HELL… IS HE… STILL HERE.)

Yellow: you're really boring you know that?

Cloud: MOTHER –technical difficulties… please stand by… not enough budget for this many censors…- STUPID LITTLE KID!

Yellow: remind me to bring soap next time o.O

Cloud: there won't be a next time, I've had enough of you! –charges explosion Aura charge, throws it and expands it 5 times its initial size-

Yellow: that… cannot be good…

-Celebi jumps out of Clouds Hat and floats in front of yellow arms spread out defensively-

Cloud: Holy Shit! –guides aura bomb away, taking out a large chunk of Azuela Town- if I cared… I'd probably say holy shit at this point.

Yellow: Well there goes the neighborhood, about half of it. Or 1/3?

Cloud: Never mind that I'm sure their alive, right now my main concern is spazzing out cause WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT CEL?

-Celebi noises :D-

Cloud: Is this about that celery thing earlier?

Celebi: bi… celebi… (actually I forgot about that… until now… ass.)

Cloud: yeah… well… why did you do that?

Celebi: (because this one is not like other humans, it actually cares for Pokémon)

Cloud: Again: does not believe

Celebi: (just roll with it man, I promise you will not be disappointed)

Yellow: -understands celebi as well, pretends she doesn't- :P now what.

Cloud: … -goes back to overhang-

After a period of an entire week this continues, Yellow comes up to Ilex entrance, Cloud ignores her, she messes around with objects she brings in her pack, plays with nearby Pokémon, and once or twice a day tries to get cloud to pay attention to her. At nightfall cloud disappears and Yellow leaves.

-about 11am-

Cloud: well celebi you were right, he is good with Pokémon

Celebi: yay! I knew you'd see i-

Cloud: I still don't like him

Celebi: wait what. But why?

Cloud: Human. Nuff said.

Celebi: …it's here

Cloud: oh good, I wonder what form of useless attempts he'll use to get my attention today.

Yellow: Hi again!

Cloud: …

Yellow: sheesh can't even say hello, tsk tsk tsk.

Cloud: … (wtf)

Yellow: Well if you don't mind I'm going to sit over here and see what's so damn special about it –sit on overhang next to where Cloud's standing-

Cloud: … (OH GOD IT'S NEAR ME! Wait… I could push him off this ledge… and celebi isn't strong enough to stop the fall…)

Celebi: (Cloud I swear to god if you try I will personally use my psychic powers to make your head explode)

Cloud:… (…hmm… I am weighing my options)

Celebi: (Just don't do it)

Cloud: … (ugh fine… your so boring Cel)

Yellow: -swings feet back and forth over ledge- Huh… this place is pretty beautiful… even with the half scorched town in the distance.

Cloud: …

Yellow: …Tell you what you talk or I push you off the ledge k? 3

Cloud: …

Yellow: (I'll just use Kitty to catch him [AN: Kitty = Yellow's butterfree]) –pushes cloud off-

Cloud: …

Yellow: … huh. Well go… HOLY SHIT

Cloud: -Aura coming from feet hovering in front of Yellow with an annoyed face- not funny.

Yellow: 1. How are you doing that, 2.: I got you to talk!

Cloud: -realizes what just happened- humph, fine you win.

Yellow: Hooray, and my prize?

Cloud: I hereby grant you the ability to shut the hell up. Something you never had.

Yellow: No way. I want to take you around and show you the good in humans.

Cloud: Please tell me that was a joke.

Yellow: nope.

Cloud: Oh well then fuck you and that idea ok?

Yellow: Come on!

Cloud: There's no point. I will never see the –cough-Good-Cough- in humans. It's clear your different, I still want to kill you with every fiber of my being.

Yellow: If it's no big deal then why don't you go? It's got to be better then just standing up here all day. And after you defeated Red, no one will even consider coming up here

Cloud: (she's got a point. Plus this scenery is boring when it's all you see. All day. Every Day. I even memorized the entire landscape. …O.o) oh dear god… fine tomorrow.

Yellow: Yes!

Cloud: -teleports away-

Yellow: aww… but it's not even night yet… :/

The next day consists of Yellow dragging Cloud everywhere, but just as he said there was no point. In fact how he entertained himself was torturing the poor people when Yellow's back was turned, from using aura to trip them, or holding the upside down until they pass out. The one change that happened was something that made him angry beyond Belief, he was growing attached to Yellow. He wasn't even stubborn with talking to her, he even started to enjoy her visits. Cloud needed to do something… something to break this unwanted bond. One day Yellow went to Goldenrod to visit the department store, that's when cloud made his move.

HORY SHET THAT'S A BIG CHAPTER.

Lol… cloud… what are you about to do… don't do dis… o.O whatever it is… don't do dis… As usual leave a review so this gets bumped up and more people see it 3

And Remember: LIKE DEM MUDKIPZ!

Peace…


	4. Cloud's Fury

Chapter 4: Cloud's Fury

After not being able to take any more of this "friendship" Cloud decides to unleash his rage and break the bond once and for all, after Yellow leaves he begins to focus his anger, making his red aura form. [AN actually not an alernitive form on its own, cloud can become super charged with aura, the color depends on the emotion he uses to charge it] He flies off to Azulea Town and starts laying waste to the rest of the city, for good messure and just because he wanted to, he killed some civilians too, and a couple of police officers who try to stop him. (silly humans and their guns.…) After his rage cooled down, Cloud inspected the damage. It Occurred to him that theirs an off chance Yellow might not recognize this as his handy work. Cloud decides to abandon his beloved cape he had since age 10 and lets it fly around. Now all he had to do was wait. He realized he at some point got serverly burned on his right arm but didn't feel it due to the power. It wouldn't matter anyway, as a Pokémon-boy he doesn't understand medicine anyway. Just the method of suck it up and wait for it to heal… or simply die. Either one sucks.

Yeah short, that's why I posted chapters 3,4,and 5 all at once.


	5. It Gets Worse

Chapter 5: It gets worse.

Cloud was excited, he was finally going to lose Yellow. This upset him because of the bond, but that was expected and he simply suppressed it.

Cloud: (12 o clock, no Yellow, sayonara pain in my b-)

Yellow: hi.

Cloud: O-O wut.

Cloud turns around in shock and see yellow, face half hidden under hat holding Cloud's burnt up cape.

Cloud: …guess I wont be getting that back.

Yellow: YOU BASTARD! –yellow throws a punch at cloud and gets him merely cause he didn't expect it-

Cloud: GAH! Well I had to do something, you wouldn't leave me alone!

Yellow: So you faked your death so I'd get worried to death and struggle to work up the nerve to come up here to see?

Cloud: that wasn't my plan at all… (although, WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT)

Yellow: Then what?

Cloud: I blew up the city. I figured you'd want nothing to do with me for all the people I killed.

Yellow: WHY IN ARCEUS' NAME WOULD YOU DO THAT

Cloud: I was growing attached to you and I cannot be attached to a human, it angers me,

Yellow –blushes unaware cloud thinks she's a guy so not that attachment.- Well it didn't work obviously. But that was complete uncalled for. People died for your grudge against me!

Cloud: Cool, a lot of people I cared about died for nothing. Welcome to my world bitch. It's called insanity.

Yellow: Clearly. –glare drops when she sees his arm-

Cloud: -notices and drops his sleeve-

Yellow: Don't try to hide it want was that.

Cloud: I have no idea what you're talking about.

Yellow: (Celebi you mind?)

Celebi pops out from clouds hat and tugs on his hair slightly, when Cloud furiously turns around Yellow pulls up his sleeve revealing the burn which clearly got worse from the previous day.

Cloud: ACK! Do you have to poke it?

Yellow: Holy crap that looks bad. Here I got something for that.

Cloud: No thanks, I don't need your help.

Yellow: Yes you do, you've already got blood poisoning it'll kill you if it's not treated right, and would you rather go to a hospital full of humans or have me do it?

Cloud: … -sits down grudgingly-

Yellow: this explains the blood poisoning… you were impaled by a burning piece of metal. That's what happens when you blow up house.

Cloud:…grr… will you hurry up, I don't like being touched.

Yellow: Tough pal. –purposely takes longer-

Cloud: ok your doing this on purpose, hurry it up!

Yellow: There I'm done Grumpy.

-Cloud pulls his arm away and stares at the bandaging while thinking: what the hell is this…-

Yellow: That might take a while to heal –hugs cloud-

Cloud: o-o … GET THE HELL OFFA ME –aura charges again and throws Yellow a few feet away-

Yellow: ow… right… touching… forgot.

Cloud: Don't let it happen again… o.O

-The blow had knocked off Yellow's hat revealing her ponytail-

Cloud: HOLY SHIT YOUR FEMALE?

Well that happened :D Shit. It just got real.

Remember:

Reviews = Popularity = More People See = New Chapter = Repeat

LEIK ALL DA MUDKIPZ!


	6. Sinnjoh

Where we last left off: Cloud accidently blew off Yellow's hat and found out she was a girl and idiotically shouted that he didn't know

Cloud: …I mean… I knew that.

Yellow: …wtf… why does everyone think I'm a guy? -.-

Cloud: I think that hat is your enemy o-e

Yellow: …

Cloud: … AWKWARD SILENCE. WHEN I FINALLY GET YA TO SHUT UP, IT'S UNCOMFORTABLE.

Yellow: …

Cloud: well… I'm out. –teleports away-

Cloud spent the rest of the night trying to figure out if Yellow was really a chick or a dude with a ponytail. Yellow spent the night trying to figure out why everyone initially thinks she's a guy, and also a few ways to get back at Cloud for calling her one, and for blowing up an entire town. The next day Cloud was sitting on the overhang still wondering when Yellow shows and takes her position next to him. Cloud awkwardly shuffles away giving a little space between them.

Cloud: … sooooo… What's up?

Yellow: Us. I swear this ledge gets higher every time I see it.

Cloud: I know right? Try it for 5 years. Major Mindfuck. .

Yellow: You have a mind?

Cloud: Very Funny. I almost remembered how to laugh. No not really, keep trying though.

Yellow: Right then. –tries to start a conversation- You ever hear of the Sinnjoh ruins?

Cloud: Yes I've been there a few times.

Yellow: …wait what? Do you know how many people want to know that place exists? And you've been there? O.o

Cloud: Yeah, I can teleport in and out if I'm in the Ruins of Alp.

Yellow: wow… this is great.

Cloud: Yeah well there's a reason I haven't told anyone I can, so shade about it ok?

Yellow: Lips sealed, on one condition

Cloud: Oh lord here we go.

Yellow: I want you to take me there.

Cloud: You do realize we have to cross the forest, through the biggest city in Johto, a path no one's used in a while and overgrown with tall grass and highly aggressive Pokémon, or go through Rock Cave

Yellow: oh god… no Rock Cave… besides that last one doesn't apply, Pokémon won't attack us if your there

Cloud: No they will. Even I can't connect with the Pokémon there, they're too vicious.

Yellow: All the more fun.

The two traveled day and night, Yellow sticking close to Cloud gripping his arm because he knows this forest better then anyone, and if she loses him it's game over. He grows highly uncomfortable but ignores it knowing she does not want to get lost here. If the human despising Pokémon saw her here without Cloud as assurance, he did not want to imagine what they'd too. But he still hated every bit of it. He did however draw the line at sticking close while sleeping. Goldenrod was easy. Even though Cloud almost got hit by several cars and the train not knowing what they were. Yellow had to stop him from walking directly in front of the moving train. Then they Reached the path.

Cloud: huh… This place seems bigger then I remember…

Yellow: I am officially scared. Can you just fly us over?

Cloud: While holding someone? Only when I'm pissed. That usual means I'm going to drop you off of something too.

Yellow: ok then… in we go.

Cloud: -already in-

Yellow: Arceus dammit! –runs in so fast crashes into Cloud and sends them both to the ground-

Cloud: well, the Pokémon probably know were here now, so much for stealth, seriously though how far did you think I got in 5 seconds?

Yellow: sorry… I freaked.

Cloud: ORLY? No shit. –gets up- let's go, night is falling. There's a cottage in Sinnjoh that's rarely used.

When they get there Cloud drifts off almost instantly finally getting some breathing room for Yellow. He thought too soon.

Yellow: Hey? You ok?

Cloud: (oh for god sake…) yes I'm fine.

Yellow: What happened to your parents?

Cloud: They were killed by humans.

Yellow: I Mean your birth parents.

Cloud: I know what I said.

Yellow: what happened?

Cloud: I don't like talking about it. Go away. Let me sleep.

Yellow: Come on you can trust mean, you haven't had a problem with it before.

Cloud: what are you talking about I blew up an entire town to ditch you.

Yellow: yeah by the way –punch- Still not cool.

Cloud: You punch like a girl.

Yellow: I am one

Cloud: oh yeah. Why did you remind me?

Yellow: Stop trying to change the subject what happened.

Cloud: I told you all you need to know.

Yellow: come on… -makes pouty face-

Cloud: ha. You realize your trying to use that on a human hater right? That kind of face on a human is my happy thoughts. That and dead faces. This one was so good I actually laughed.

Yellow: Your insane.

Cloud: Your just realizing this.

Yellow: Touché. What happened.?

Cloud: fiiiiinnne. Your so god damn annoying. Why do I keep you around?

Yellow: Cause you love me :D

Cloud: I wouldn't say that again if you enjoy living.

Yellow: I would anyway if I didn't know you and didn't know you're serious

Cloud: My birth parents were killed in a fire set by a human. My adopted Pokémon Family was killed by humans.

Yellow: Wow…

Cloud: -turns over, back away from Yellow- There now go away.

Yellow: -sits on bed- My parents are dead too, I understand.

Cloud: No. No you don't. I'm done asking by the way. –uses aura to force Yellow out, close the door and lock it-

Yellow: … -looks down-

Next chapter: Arceus's Plot!

Remember to Review 3

MUDKIPZ LEIK DEM MOTHER FUCKERS.


	7. Arceus's Plot

Chapter 7

Arceus's plot.

Cloud and Yellow enter the ruins the next day.

Cloud: The cave is lined with old stories and prophecies. This on I like particularly, it says one day arceus will descend on to earth and bring judgment to humans, wiping out the species expect for a lone two which he keeps for being good to Pokémon, the next part is partially destroyed, but I think it says one dies or something.

Yellow: Huh. I hope that doesn't come true.

Cloud: It probably will, many of these did, it's just unlikely to happen in our time.

Yellow: Maybe or maybe not. You never know.

Cloud: I guess, this is also the place were giratina dialga and palkia were born.

Yellow: wow…

Cloud: …

Yellow: What?

Cloud: …shit we got to go.

Yellow: …? Huh?

Cloud: notice how a lot of the unown letters kind of, jump off the pages?

Yellow: …? Oh god…

An entire swarm of Unown then jump off the walls and come at the two striking with a wave of hidden powers. Forcing them in a corner, terrified Yellow held onto cloud really tight. Cloud knowing he can't get worried about this now, uses the last on his concentration on creating a Aura shield around them.

Cloud: This thing aint going to hold them for long!

Yellow: now what?

Cloud: well if you would kindly let go of me I can focus long enough to blast a hole in the wall behind us.

Yellow: ok -hesitates at first about letting go to her lifeline but does so-

Cloud: -charges aura explosive charge and blows up wall- Many Architects will be pretty pissed off but I don't care let's move!

They run back to the cabin where Cloud teleports them back to Ruins of Alp.

Yellow: That… That was terrifying…

Cloud: let's NOT go back there for a while.

Yellow: right

They head back to Ilex.

Cloud: Hey by the way, I incinerated Azuela town, where have you been staying?

Yellow: in the rubble, I use the bodies as a mattress.

Cloud: I'm aware of the sarcasm but that was really dark. Even for me.

Yellow: Yeah I know, I've been in trees.

Cloud: cause that's intelligent. Especially with the lightning storm coming.

Yellow: Yeah. Got any better ideas? Maybe I could stay with you?

Cloud: oh god you annoy me enough during the day now I gotta deal with you 24/7?

Yellow: Yep, ain't you glad inside?

Cloud: uh, how bout no. But whatever I don't want you to die from lightning.

Yellow: awww! 3

Cloud: I want you die by my hand.

Yellow: aww… :(

Next time: Part 8: The plot unfolds, Cloud's True intentions revealed!

Cloud's evil is really shown off here. Shit will go down.

Leik all of da Mudkipz!


	8. The Plot Unfolds, Cloud, Hero or Villian

Chapter 8: The Plot unfolds, Cloud's True intentions.

About a month later, a mysterious letter appeared at the doorstep of Red, Blue, Green, Gold, Silver and even Cloud.

Cloud: Ok this is weird, how did someone get in without me sensing them, not to mention this is a hollowed out tree so… o-e

Yellow: What's it say?

Cloud: -opens letter- We have info that a world ending assault is going to happen today at spear pillar at 3pm. This letter was sent out to all the world's strongest trainers who can help. P.S. this was only put on Cloud's copy, we know you do not care, but we ask that you show up, having the current rank of strongest trainer. The reward will be handsome.

Yellow: Are you going to go? This could be a trap, I mean how do they know this is going to happen?

Cloud: …not sure, but it's not like anyone can spring a trap on me. I'll go. It better be worth it.

Yellow: Ok let's go!

Cloud: No. You are staying here. If it is a trap there's no guarantee I can help you, nor if I will even try.

Yellow: Ya know you're a jerk sometimes right. -.-

Cloud: Get used to it toots. –Teleports away-

At spear pillar, Cloud sends a telepathic message to the Red, who tells the others if Cloud is there its probably safe since he is too smart to be caught in a trap.

Red: Hey old pal, we're teammates for now, but I'm going to take that title back after!

Cloud: …sure… you do that.

Blue: Who is this?

Red: Some guy who beat me in Ilex Forest

Green: He beat you? o.O

Silver: That explains why he was called here.

Gold: I wonder if he knows about the destruction of Azuela Town?

Silver: Oh yeah I heard about that! Entire city wasted, 19 killed, 78 injured.

Cloud: Yeah I know about it, I caused it.

All: …

Red: …ok what the hell.

Cloud: Yep. Blew it up with my own hands. Maybe you guys will think twice about bothering me hopefully?

Gold: o.O

It continues on in silence until about 2:55, much to Cloud's pleasure. He even managed to fall asleep, something he hasn't done since Yellow had began staying with him in fear the idiot would get herself hurt in an act of stupidity, also cause he was still not sure he should trust her in his house, it's bad enough she's in the forest.

Gold: Ok, so what were we pranked, everything seems normal

Cloud: I swear to Arceus if we we're, I'm not exactly a fan of pranks.

Silver: What's next Goldenrod? Or how about New Bark?

Cloud: Get over it, I blew it up a month ago.

Red: Hey guys, how long have there been 4 portals above us?

Blue: I saw them appear about 5 minutes ago

Green: …

Cloud: maybe you should have shared this information?

Blue: maybe.

Cloud: bah! I'm surrounded by idiots.

The portals begin to shimmer, and Palkia, Dialga, Giratina and Arceus appear from them.

Cloud: Holy…

Red: What in the hell?

Blue: This… this can not end well

Gold: Could the assault on the world be from these guys?

Silver: I sure hope not…

Arceus: It is. I am sure you are here to stop us, you will die, but I commend you for the brave way out instead of joining the spontaneous slaughter.

Green: Good lord did it just talk?!

Cloud: In case you haven't noticed, that's probably not what we should be most concerned with. Maybe the fact we got to fight 4 Gods to save the world. Maybe the fact we're going to die.

Gold: Well I'm going down fighting!

Cloud: … I'll take Arceus.

Blue: wait what?

-Arceus and Cloud Teleport away-

Red: Don't worry guys, I know cloud can beat him, he did completely own me, I didn't even get one hit in.

Gold: Good, that's some power, but compared to, well God?

Silver: Let's focus on our own fight for now.

Cloud and Arceus transfer to the Hall of Origins, but rather then fighting, they stand side by side watching the fight. Cloud then remembers something, and after a long consideration, he asks arceus a question. Yellow then teleports into the room.

Yellow: …? Where am I? Cloud is that you? And… ARCEUS!?

-both turn around-

Arceus: Hello.

Cloud: … -turns away-

Yellow: What's going on here?

Arceus: Simple. I'm doing what should have been done a long time ago. I am exterminating the humans, the filth of this world. Cloud has been spared this fate for his connection to Pokémon, and has asked me to spare you as well.

Yellow: What…? But Cloud can't possibly be ok with this?!

Arceus: Of course he can. It's all he's ever imagined. His dreams all involve this. In fact, if anything he would be upset he's not killing them one by one himself.

Yellow: Your wrong! I know Cloud, he may be a royal asshole at times and destructive and violent, but he would never do this!

Arceus: are you sure…? This wasn't my plan you know… I'm simply helping…

Yellow: …!? You mean… Cloud… Tell me it's not true…

Cloud: …

Yellow: …! You… You! –runs at cloud-

Cloud: -uses aura to stop Yellow in midstep- You saw this coming. You cannot say you didn't. You knew from the moment we say that prophecy in Sinnjoh that it was true, and the world would fall to my hand.

Yellow: I refused to believe it…

Cloud: That was your mistake. You can chose to continue to try and fight, or be in the new perfect world, either way, it affects me not –releases his aura grip throwing Yellow to the other side of the room and resumes watching-

Yellow: Everything that's happened between us… it means nothing?

Cloud: of course not. Maybe to you, but I told you, not matter what I will despise all humans. Even You.

Yellow: Red and the others wont be stopped by the legendary Pokémon you know.

Cloud: I am aware of this. Arceus and me will finish them off. This is merely an appetizer for the big finish. Imagine their faces when they see I'm behind this.

Yellow: Is this all some sort of game to you!? Your destroying the world Cloud!

Cloud: of course I am not. I am simply cleaning up the mess you humans made. This world will be perfected the way I see it!

Arceus: This is taking too long… I'm just going to blow up the world… I mean after we reveal your alignment of course

Cloud: Knock yourself out. I hate wasting time too.

Yellow: You fools! You'll kill the Pokémon too!

Cloud: …?

Arceus: Who cares, they have all betrayed me. By siding with the humans. I noticed all the legendary Pokémon I sent out are fighting Pokémon for the humans. Even Wild Pokémon are defending. Some legendary Pokémon I can't even get assistance from, Mewtwo and Genesect are Fighting Zekrom and Reshiram to defend the humans.

Cloud: So you plan on exterminated the very thing we're fighting to protect?

Arceus: Yes, but do not worry, I will simply create new Pokémon, who will be perfect for not even knowing what a human is…

Yellow: Cloud you cannot let this happen! Millions of Pokémon will die!

Arceus: I apologize but you are really getting on my nerves! –arceus fires a hyper beam at Yellow-

Cloud: -teleports in front of yellow and takes the hit, throwing him back into Yellow-

Yellow: …!? Cloud…? –realizes he's not moving… or breathing-

Arceus: I expected some form of betrayal. But that was different.

Yellow: You… killed him…

Arceus: He killed himself. I mean he charged in front of a Godlike attack from God himself. What did he expect to happen?

Yellow: … -tears up-

Arceus: the 3 are weakening, looks like I should hurry. –Teleports to alpha dimension-

Yellow: Cloud…

In an unknown area, where everything is pitch-black exempt for a tiny light, far away.

Cloud: …? What? Where the hell am I?

?: Cloud. You have died

Cloud: No shit Sherlock, who are you?

?: I am the true god. Arceus has gotten too out of hand, you're the only one who can defeat him.

Cloud: and you can't why?

?: I require a physical form to do so, I could use yours, but you would burn up into oblivion within minutes.

Cloud: Ok I'd rather not have that. But what do you want me to do? I can't kill him if I'm dead.

?: which is why I'm sending you back.

Cloud: Ignoring your own laws of death, that can't possibly go wrong.

?: in about 5 minutes everyone will be dead, Arceus doesn't know that the blast he's about to use will kill him too, there will be nothing left, forever.

Cloud: Interesting. Tell you what, I'll do it, but if I succeed I stay alive deal?

?: I kind of expected that you would have a price.

Cloud: Hello? I arranged this destruction in case you forgot, I'm clearly not a hero.

?: ah but you are, just… more of an anti-hero

Cloud: hmm… I like the sound of that. Alright send me back.

?: Cya next time you die.

Cloud: that may come sooner then you think…

?: he's a hint, you have to stop arceus, but not your power alone.

Cloud: is this really a time for riddles?

?: good point. Borrow emotions from the Pokémon of Johto to super charge your Aura.

Cloud: … FUCK why didn't I think of that before!?

?: Even I don't know…

-Flash-

Yellow: -crying over cloud-

Cloud: Yo. You're getting my jacket wet.

Yellow: -looks up- …!

Cloud: sup?

Yellow: Cloud! But how!

Cloud: Nintendo Logic

Yellow: I… what?

Cloud: What?

Yellow: erm… Never mind.

Cloud: k then, I have to go die again if you excuse me.

Yellow: Wait what?

Cloud: I have to go fight god. –gets up and walks towards the portal to the alpha world.-

Yellow:-grabs clouds arm- No! I can't let you die again! I won't let you!

Cloud: -sigh- Sorry about this –uses aura to knock Yellow out- Now then, off to death!

-Begins absorbing all the emotions from the Pokémon of Johto, Aura color is flashing due to the many different emotions-

Cloud: Superman be damned this some crazy power! Maybe I won't die after all… hell I think I can even fly! –flies into portal-

Arceus: yes… it's all coming together. My revenge is closing in.

Cloud: sup chicken butt?

Arceus: …? –turns around-

Cloud: Howdy, remember me?

Arceus: ok. 1. WHAT 2. THE FUCK!? I killed you!  
Cloud: Kiss my ass I'm immortal! –fires aura beam at arceus, counter by a roar of time-

Arceus: Fine, I'll just finish you here!

Cloud: You do know that this bomb will kill your too right?

Arceus: Bullshit, DIE! –uses shadow force-

Cloud: (damn… what I can sense him… there) –punches air-

Arceus: AHH! Right… you can sense aura…

Cloud: hey arceus?

Arceus… what…

Cloud: FALCON PAWNCH! –super charges fist with aura and whacks arceus in the horse face-

Arceus: AHH! DAMMIT!

Cloud: Hehe

Arceus: -uses special rend followed by roar of time, Cloud goes flying into space- Arrogant son of a… FUCK! –narrowly dodges a aura beam- SERIOUSLY HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO KILL THE SAME GUY!

Cloud: It's over Arceus. You've lost.

Arceus: BOAWSHIT! –fires Judgment-

Cloud: -teleports behind arceus and uses aura storm-

Arceus: you think you've won… but even though I cannot destroy this world I WILL DESTROY YOU! –arceus blows up and makes an explosion with the power of 100 super nukes-

Cloud: OH FUCK! –flies out of portal- Good, the others left… DAMN IT YELLOW! –teleports into hall of origins and grabs Yellow and flies away from explosion, which has followed him from the alpha dimension-

-explosion closes in-

Cloud: dammit, at this point it will overtake me! I'm going to regret this… -Borrows energy from the HUMANS of Johto, becomes godlike and zooms right past explosion-

Cloud placed Yellow down by a tree in Viridian Forest and Flew up, he then launched a Aura Storm at the explosion, trying to counter it, it was enough to kill everything, but he was struggling against it.

Cloud: damn… its even… but I won't last forever…

Cloud pokeballs begin to shake, his Pokémon come out. Lucario starts using Dragon pulse, Latios uses luster purge, Celebi uses leaf storm, Mightyena (on latio's back) Uses Dark pulse, and Charizard uses blast burn to help Cloud

Cloud: guys…

-Together they push back the attack until it's destroyed.

Cloud: heh… thank you guys… -returns them all-

Cloud flies back down to Yellow and tries to wake her up. Yellow's eyes open slowly, and looks up at cloud.

Cloud: hey would you look at that I survived.

Yellow: … -kisses cloud-

Cloud: …

Cloud flies away

Hot damn! Things got a little romantic here!  
Cloud: I will fucking kill you if you let that happen again

Yes master o.e

Anyway leave a Review and Leik all da mudkipz!

Cloud: they better… o-e


	9. Week of Hell

Cloud was mad. To be blunt. To be exact, he wished he had killed Yellow. No. No we wasn't THAT mad. But he knew this wasn't going to go unexcused. That was completely out of line and outright destroyed any sanity he had left. His fury was limitless. He decided that if he didn't take a break, his own head was going to explode… or at least he'd get a heart attack or something. He landed in a forest, but he wasn't familiar with which one, definitely wasn't Ilex. As soon as he dropped his Super Aura mode, he nearly died. He had broken his ribs, left leg, right arm, and both his hands and gave himself a concussion. (To this day though, he still believes it was the anger) The power must have drowned out the pain and he hadn't noticed that he was fighting god with half his body smashed. It was too much for him, he blacked out.

When Cloud awoke he realized he was not in the forest any more, but a house. No… not a house, it's more like a shack or something, it only has the 2 rooms and both of which aren't big enough to be called small. The window also corrected him showing he was indeed still in the forest. He was on a bed, he tried to get up only to be painfully reminded his body was broken and he passed out again.

The next time he awoke, Cloud decided to analyze his situation. He had no idea who this person was, much less if they were hostile. If they wanted to injure him, he wouldn't be able to save himself. His hands were smashed, so no aura attacks, he wouldn't be able to engage an aura form or call for help as the concussion was blocking his telepathy, and he was clearly in no shape for a physical attack. Cloud was relaying his options when he realized two things. The first is the person had treated him, his bones set and wounds bandaged, which only made the hostile situation worry him further as they might plan to take their time with him. It's very possible, with his actions against Aulzea Town there could be hundreds of people hell-bent on revenge for their town and killed family. The second thing was that he wasn't the only one here anymore. He heard noise in the other room, and as painful as it was, he rolled off the bed and grabbed a few nails that were under the bed, placing each between his fingers to make spiked fists. Not the best defense and would hurt him with each punch too but better then nothing. He scooted next to the door as he heard the person coming.

All Cloud managed to do with scare and amaze the shit outta Yellow. Amazed that he even got out of the bed without going out, scared cause she now had the psychotic pokeboy on top of her with his knee (the unbroken one) on her chest with 6 nails only inches from her face. Realizing in was Yellow, Cloud got off. How did she find him? More importantly why did it have to be her who found him?

Yellow: How the hell did you do that!?

Cloud: How the hell did you find me?

Yellow: You did ditch me in Viridian forest

Cloud: (well that explains were I am. And is it me or did she emphasize ditch?) Well lucky me. Well thanks I'll get going now

Yellow: Your not going anywhere until you heal up

Cloud: Whose going to stop me?

Yellow: How are you going to stop me from stopping you?

Cloud: I did just nearly kill you.

Yellow: I was surprised is all.

Cloud: Yeah right. Bye.

Yellow: No, your staying here, I'll tie you up if I have to.

Cloud: given the broken ribs wont that be a bit counter productive?

Yellow: Oh well then you'd have to stay with me forever 3

Cloud: I think I'd rather wait to heal. /3

Yellow: Fine. You suck.

Cloud: I really hate you.

Yellow: Lies, I'm the one person you can tolerate not killing remember?

Cloud: Yeah up until that stunt you pulled back there

Yellow: …-blushes-

Cloud: Yeah. So shut up.

Yellow: … :l

Cloud: Well… as much as I love awkward silence, I would have loved to pass out about 5 minutes ago, so yeah. –Blacks out-

Cloud awakes again to find a note on his forehead. Yeah real funny… bitch. Cloud thought as he took the note off. It read:

Dear Cloud 3 (heart almost made cloud vomit, till he realized he hadn't eaten anything in a while due to his blackouts)

Went out to Viridian to get some more medicine, and maybe something for you to stop passing out all the time. (GREAT NOW I GET TO CONSCIOUS AROUND HER… on second thought that's a good idea. I'd rather not begin to think what she does with me while I'm asleep)

If I come back and you're gone I will find and cut you 3 (oh god… where's the police when you need them.)

By the way, since you haven't eaten in 3 days (holy shit I've been out that long?) I left some food on the other end of the room, have fun getting it :)

Love Yellow

Cloud had already throw the note away by the time he learned of the food's location, he found it and accidently even ate some papers on top of them. Hope that wasn't important. But then again… don't care 3 thought Cloud. After eating, Cloud decided to explore the place a little. But he heard footsteps approaching and not wanting to see Yellow he went back to the bed and went out willingly for the first time since he got here.

He awoke to the scariest thing he could ever imagine, Yellow looking down at him.

Cloud: um… hey.

Yellow: Oh good your awake. Seriously people are going to complain about this being you sleeping the whole time.

Cloud: what?

Yellow: what?

Cloud: nothing… I have a question.

Yellow: Ask away

Cloud: How long have you been staring at me.

Yellow: ack! Um… I wasn't.

Cloud: Please. I open my eyes very slightly before opening them completely so I can check my surrounds.

Yellow: well… damn it. I don't know maybe 20minutes or so…

Cloud: STALKER

Yellow: -blushes- Hey shut up! I had nothing better to do so I waited for you to get up.

Cloud: sure. Just don't make a habit of it. That's creepy as fuck.

Yellow: ok. Can you move at all?

Cloud: he sorta. I do fell alert, which may be because of the needle sticking out of my arm. Why did you leave it there…

Yellow: Don't know.

Cloud: what was in it? I'm guessing the anti – blackout medicine?

Yellow: yep. Can you walk?

Cloud: hello broken leg.

Yellow: yeah I know -_- I mean you obviously struggle less then most under these conditions, I figured with them healed up a bit you could walk.

Cloud: maybe with crutches or something.

Yellow: There are wooden planks next to you, or I could help you 3

Cloud: You are not touching me. –Grabs planks-

Yellow: aw ok /3 come on check out the forest –runs outside-

Cloud: (that's why she wants me to move?)

As soon as he reached the next room though, he realized something. No bed, no couch. He added this with his previous suspicion of what she does with him while he's out and his eyes got wide. (No… no no no… that can't be the case.) The rest of the day Cloud doesn't mention it, buts plans to stake her out to just to be sure.


End file.
